The field of the present invention is medium duty snow vehicles.
Snow vehicles have long been employed which have a frame, two skis in front for steering and support and two crawler tracks in back for motive force. A number of body styles have been contemplated based on design choice and intended utility. Vehicles for the snow have typically been relatively large and expensive to satisfy multiple utilitarian uses or configured in a straddle type vehicle, commonly referred to as a snowmobile, intended for fun, light duty use.
Because of the nature of the medium on which the vehicle is intended to travel, steering and control can be difficult. Because such devices are used in a variety of terrains, vehicle stability is also of importance. A need is understood to exist for a medium duty snow vehicle having conventional seats which is easily controlled, stable and priced reasonably.